


Endless Tuesdays

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has a bad case of déjà vu.</p><p>[Groundhog Day AU.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Tuesdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutiehulk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiehulk/gifts).



Nico landed late Monday night, he'd decided to drive home to see his family before the race at Hockenheim, but he was going to check into his hotel for the night and get up early the next morning, beat the traffic, and the media.

The room was small but it was enough considering he would barely be here over the next week, the track would be his home. He unpacked so that it felt a little more permanent, but it didn't change how sterile the room felt.

He drifted off to sleep, cuddling the duvet as he started to snore.

*

Nico woke to the beeping of his alarm, six was early but he wanted to get up the road before the traffic got heavy. He already had the keys for his hire car, one of the assistants had given them to him last night, and when he got there he saw Kevin leaning against his car.

"Waiting for me?" Nico smiled, and Kevin dragged his eyes over him, they flirted all the time, just a little teasing between friends but lately it had got more intense.

"Always."

"I think it's a little early for you to be meeting my family."

*

Nico had a nice day at home, catching up with his family. He wished that they could come to more races, yet he understood that it wasn't always possible for them. Nico didn't have the cash to fly out his family to all the races the way some of the other drivers did.

The sun was setting as he left, he knew it would be late when he got back but Wednesday was always just for the media, so it didn't matter if he was a little tired.

He found a slip of paper stuffed under his door – Kevin's number.

*

Nico woke to the beeping of his alarm, he must have forgotten to change it from six. But since he was awake he might as well head down to the track, get breakfast.

He headed down to his car and there was Kevin, waiting for him.

"Waiting for me again?" Nico flashed Kevin the same smile, but he only looked confused.

"You only got in last night?"

"No, I got in Monday night." Nico shrugged, but then he glanced at his watch, the flashy one that his sponsors had given him, and it said Tue. Again.

"Ready for a holiday?"

*

Nico went to the track, and they were surprised to see him. He was picking at his breakfast, as he wound his watch forwards, it must have got itself confused what with all the time zones that they went through.

"Thought you were going to visit your parents today?" Brad, his race engineer, asked.

"No, that was yesterday." Nico shook his head, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right, but he was sure that it was just the two early mornings in a row. He checked his phone, making sure his alarm was set for half seven.

*

Nico checked his alarm again before bed, everyone had told him that it was still Tuesday, and he was starting to wonder if he'd just imagined visiting his family yesterday, _today_. The memory felt vague and distant, like a dream.

He put his watch back to match his phone, and everything else that he had seen today. Maybe Kevin was right, he just needed a holiday, a chance to catch up on his sleep, and be in one time zone for more than a couple of weeks.

He snuggled in to the duvet, hoping that sleep would clear his mind.

*

Nico's alarm beeped and he knew what it would say before he even picked it up. Six, as it had the last two days. And it was Tuesday, again.

Kevin was standing by his car, again.

"Waiting for me?"

"Always." Kevin flashed his cheekiest smile, toying with the zip on his hoodie so Nico could get glimpses of his chest tattoo.

Nico thought about going to see his parents again, but it would be the same conversation, again. "Do you want to get breakfast?"

Kevin's blush sent shivers through Nico's body, and they got into Nico's car, heading towards food.

*

Nico ate. Breakfast was a waffle place, just across the border in Belgium, but neither of them had anything better to do today, and at least here there was no chance that their trainers would spot them.

"Are you happy at Renault?" Nico was glad that Kevin was on the grid this year, he liked having his ego stroked by him.

"Yes." Kevin stuffed a large piece of waffle into his mouth, smearing cream on his lips and licking it off while staring at Nico. His blue eyes were almost black, and Nico wondered how he had missed the signs.

*

Nico drove back to their hotel, Kevin chatting away in the passenger seat, and Nico reached out to rest his hand on Kevin's knee. Kevin placed his hand over Nico's, his hands warm and the skin calloused from years of gripping at a steering wheel.

Once they were back in the garage, Kevin leant over and pressed a kiss to Nico's cheek.

"Same time tomorrow?" Kevin smiled, winking as he left.

Tomorrow? Nico nodded yes, but his brain was wondering if there would ever be a tomorrow, or if he would just be stuck in this infinite loop of todays.

*

Nico cursed the sound of his alarm, his phone still insisting that it was Tuesday, but at least he had something to look forward to. Kevin.

Their routine was familiar, the way Kevin's eyes scrunched when he smiled, the glint in his eyes when he saw Nico. It was nice to know that he lit up someone's life, even if he was only going to forget him tomorrow.

"How do you fancy getting nice and sweaty?" Nico asked, delighting in the surprise on Kevin's face.

"I like the sound of that." Kevin winked, getting into Nico's car with a smile.

*

Nico was sure that Kevin had pictured something different, but Nico liked running, the freedom, the fresh air. And the company was perfect. Watching Kevin's arse bounce as he ran, but then Kevin caught him staring.

"Want to do more than look?" Kevin was standing in front of him, reaching up to drag Nico into a messy kiss as he placed Nico's hands on his arse.

Nico could taste the sweat on Kevin's lips, the adrenaline surging through his veins as he deepened the kiss, pressing their bodies together.

Kevin broke the kiss, before sprinting off with a cheeky smile.

*

Nico was cramped in the back seat of his car, Kevin straddling him as he rode his cock, his magnificent tattoo looming over him as his muscles rippled. Kevin was so warm and snug around him, each breathless moan had Nico inching closer to a spectacular orgasm.

Nico reached out for Kevin's leaking cock, stroking him in time with each thrust as he cried out in pleasure, come spurting over Nico's abs. He went in for a kiss, holding Kevin's limp body while he twitched with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"Good?" Nico asked.

"The best." Kevin kissed him again.

*

Nico's alarm beeped and he realised that this didn't have to be a curse, he now had all the time in the world to spend with Kevin, he could get to know him, and enjoy his first proper day off in what felt like forever.

Even when he wasn't racing he was training, having to diet so that he'd fit in the car. But now, since it all reset every day, he was free.

He was going to make the most of it, figure out what Kevin liked, and not just in bed. He wanted to know everything about him.

*

Nico had spent days figuring out what Kevin's favourite foods were, so that he could plan the perfect picnic. He'd found Kevin waiting by his car, told him that he'd meet him at midday.

He'd driven them to a nice secluded little park, and then pulled out a picnic hamper from the boot of the car. Kevin had raised an eyebrow at it all, but the smile on his face when he saw what Nico had brought made it all worth it.

The summer breeze ruffled his hair. Nico fed him strawberries, leaning in to kiss his plump red lips.

*

Nico had picked a movie, it was playing away in the background as he sucked Kevin off, feeling his body tense and convulse as his tongue flicked at the tip of his cock while he worked away.

Kevin's hands were gripping at his hair, the force increasing as he got closer. Nico pressed a finger against his hole, his back arched, pleading for more as Nico teased little circles, only thrusting in at the last minute as he felt Kevin's orgasm wash over him. The smile was worth it.

Nico cuddled against Kevin as he dozed, happy in his arms.

*

Nico tried not to laugh at the way Kevin held a tennis racket. Kevin had admitted that tennis wasn't really his thing. Luckily, Nico was too busy staring at his tattoo where it poked out from his t-shirt. Even though he'd seen it all, he was still fascinated by it, the way it moved as though the angel was going to come to life.

A ball whizzed past him, he was happy to lose to Kevin. He ran in for a hug, Kevin's sweaty musk filled his nose. It reminded him of all the times that they had made love.

*

Nico was snuggled in next to Kevin, they were laying on top of a blanket on the roof of the hotel, it had taken days for Nico to get the security code but it was worth it.

The sky was clear and the stars were twinkling down on them. Nico was pointing out the constellations and Kevin looked amazed, the entire universe reflected in his eyes.

Nico wanted to tell Kevin how much he loved him, but it would be strange after just one day. Kevin would never know that Nico had relived this day countless times, loving every moment.

*

Nico was amazed by the array of beautiful colours. The plants were exotic and beautiful, the air humid inside the botanical garden and it was quiet enough that Nico could hold Kevin's hand, their fingers intertwined.

"I thought that we were just going to flirt forever," Kevin said, "I'm glad that you made the first move."

Nico ducked down for a kiss, Kevin's rough lips familiar against his own. He wondered what it would have taken for him to make in move if it wasn't for this strange situation. It would have been a tragedy if he'd never found out.

*

Nico watched as Kevin hung upside-down from the climbing frame, he had the biggest smile on his face. It started to rain but Kevin showed no sign of stopping and Nico went over, hoping to lure him down with a kiss.

Thunder roared as Nico went in for a kiss, Kevin's soaked t-shirt fell down under the weight of the water, revealing his magnificent tattoo, so detailed and vivid.

Kevin was dizzy when he got back to the ground, from hanging upside-down for so long, but Nico liked to think that it was the kiss, made sensual by the rain.  

*

Nico wasn't sure that the art was quite to his taste, but it didn't matter because the most beautiful work of art was holding his hand. Kevin was trying to look interested in it all but Nico could see he wasn't really into it either.

"There's a science museum down the road?" Nico said, and Kevin nodded.

It was much more interesting. Kevin turned into a giant child, pressing all of the buttons and dashing around, fascinated by the exhibits.

He stood peering into a cabinet filled with gems, and Nico noticed which ones caught his attention. For future reference.

*

Nico was on his knees, greedily sucking Kevin's cock, as he reached around to finger him. They were in Kevin's hotel room. Nico wouldn't wait so that they could do this in bed.

Kevin came with a grunt, gagging Nico as he tried to swallow it all down, running his fingers through Nico's hair and massaging his head as they caught their breath.

They lay out on the bed, Kevin draped over Nico like a blanket as he started to softly snore, and Nico gave Kevin a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you," Nico whispered, but Kevin didn't stir.

*

Nico was picking daises out of the grass, gently splitting their stalks so that he could thread them together, forming a tiny flower crown which he balanced on Kevin's perfect hair.

"A halo for my angel."

Kevin blushed and Nico was worried that it was too much for a first date, but then Kevin fluttered his eyelashes as pulled Nico in for a messy kiss, glad that they were hidden by the trees, far away from the media circus that went with the race weekend.

Nico pulled back to catch his breath, Kevin's halo still in position. He was beautiful.

*

Nico knew that he was hopelessly in love, every day he woke up with a smile, and he every night he went to sleep with a grin on his face. All thanks to Kevin.

But it was only temporary, every day he had to start again, see Kevin waiting by his car as he had done so many times. He'd lost count of how many times he'd relived this day, and he realised that he felt like he'd been dating for months, and yet every day it was a first date for Kevin. Although that hadn't stopped them having fun.

*

Nico woke to the beeping of his alarm, but this morning he felt so tired, so exhausted that he decided to go back to sleep, Kevin would still be waiting for him tomorrow. Not that tomorrow was ever going to come, not for him. He feared that he would be trapped in this endless Tuesday, able to have Kevin but only for a day, he would never get to hear him say 'I love you' or 'I do' or see him playing with their children. They would never grow old together. They had no future, because Nico had no future.

*

Nico heard his alarm beeping but he couldn't move, he didn't have to move to know that it was still Tuesday, it felt the same as it had all the other times.

He swore that he could hear voices, his parents, his sister, Kevin, but he was sure that his mind was just unable to cope with reliving the same day over and over again.

He heard his mum arguing with someone, which was strange. And then he heard Kevin whispering 'I love you' and he could feel his breath on his ear. It felt like such a realistic dream.

*

Nico was cursing the beeping sound of his alarm, and he opened his eyes to see that there was bright light surrounding him. He blinked several times but everything was fuzzy, and he heard people moving around him. Where was he?

Was it Wednesday? Was it tomorrow?

He tried to speak but he couldn't get the words out, and he felt someone holding his hand. Nico took a deep breath, grounding himself so that he could manage one word, "Kevin."

Sleep was claiming him; he fought against it but it was no use, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

*

Nico was sure that he was going to hate that beeping sound for the rest of his life, there was nothing good to associate with it.

He slowly opened his eyes, he definitely wasn't in his hotel. He blinked a few times and a familiar face came into focus. Kevin.

"It's all going to be okay," Kevin said. Nico noticed how tired he looked, his smile strained.

"What day is it?" Nico looked around, he was in a hospital room, how did he end up here?

"Tuesday."

Nico laughed with such force that it sent pain all through his body.

*

Kevin told him everything, how he'd been in a crash during the race, hit his head, and he'd been here ever since. There were tears from his family, but thankfully they were tears of relief, his parents had been preparing for the worst.

Once they were alone, Nico told him everything, their endless dates and how he felt about him.

"I love you," Nico said, "I know I don't really know you, but I want to."

Kevin rested his forehead against Nico's, holding Nico's hand as he placed a little kiss on the end of his nose. "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
